


Three Months

by COiNELOT



Series: COiNELOT 2016 Countdown Images [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Conventions, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COiNELOT/pseuds/COiNELOT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little countdown graphic to announce our Merthur convention in October 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Months

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, [staypee](http://staypee.tumblr.com/), for this incredibly cute artwork! Look at the tiny Merlin and Arthur vandalising a wall just to let you guys know that COiNELOT isn’t far away anymore! This was originally published on tumblr [here](http://coinelot.tumblr.com/post/147392855461/only-three-months-left-until-coinelot-starts-on-14), in July 2016.

### [art will be back soon!]


End file.
